


ps. i love you

by artifice



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Grantaire is dead, M/M, but condensed into a page-long prompt fill, if the vow and ps i love you had a child, posthumous gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/pseuds/artifice
Summary: in which grantaire leaves cassette tapes for enjolras in the mail.





	ps. i love you

**Author's Note:**

> page-long stories: a drabble-focused prompts list.
> 
> #1 - pick two romantic movies and combine their plots
> 
> movies chosen: the vow (2012), ps i love you (2007)

_Hey, babe. Enj. _

_God, I don’t—I don’t even know where to start with this._

_Okay. You always said my philosophy was useless for seeing the world in any lighthearted capacity. And I would always tell you that regardless of my philosophy, you made me happy. You did. You do. Please don’t ever forget it._

_But yeah. My philosophy. I started thinking more about it, after the diagnosis. See, the thing is, I have a theory. My theory is about moments. Of impact, if you will. The theory is that, these moments, these flashes of high intensity that completely turn our lives upside-down—they end up defining who we are. See—a moment of impact has potential for change, and it has ripple effects far, far beyond what any of us can predict. It can send some particles crashing together to make them closer than before, or send others off into great ventures, ending where you never thought you’d find them._

_Well, Enj, you found me. Or maybe we found each other. And soon, I’m about to go on another adventure. _The_ other adventure, or so I’m told. Maybe you’ll find me again— shit, I hope you do._

_Hear that? That’s the sound of you coming home. That’s never changed. Don’t let my going away change that. Come home to me, eventually, when the time is right._

_And, P.S: Enjolras, I love you._

-

The cassette tape recording stopped with a prompt click, and the reels froze in place, as though they had never unwound in the first place. Enjolras clapped a hand over his mouth, tears already blurring his vision.

When he received the bubblewrapped package in his mailbox, he never imagined it would be a posthumous gift from Grantaire. The package contained six numbered tapes and a note written on the back of an old receipt: _Open one a month. Take a listen. P.S. I love you_.

The receipt was for their wedding rings, dated six years prior.

Enjolras crumpled onto Grantaire’s side of the bed, clutching at the player like a lifeline. Still sobbing, he rewound the tape, then played the recording again.

_Hey, babe. Enj. _

“Hey,” he croaked and hit pause, suddenly overwhelmed and unable to listen to another second. “_Hey_.”

**Author's Note:**

> shiit this was harder than i thought it would be lmaooo like ?????? in a single page? woof. anyways! i kinda like doing things like this, so i might continue down the list and turn it into a series if i do it again.
> 
> talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/rxtrogression)


End file.
